My Beast
by Dunamic
Summary: Amy Rose was strolling in the night to relax when...(Obviously Sonamy) R&R will Amy win her man or come out banned?Will I eat chocolate cake? Maybe Yes Maybe Not...
1. Chapter 1

A Sakura pink hedgehog with waist length hair happened to have decided to take a stroll during midnight to was wearing a Pitch black short skirt , a midnight black top that showed her midriff, black high-heeled boots,and a gold hoop earring when she hears a low growl by the trees. She turns around and finds nothing she starts speed walking towards the opening when she starts hearing loud footsteps coming closer,her glamorous jade green eyes were forming small crystal blue tears at the corners of her eyes, the steps start getting louder and starts running as fast as she can go,her heels making clinks every hurried leap on the floor,but the thing steadily came chasing towards her she suddenly trips ripping the white cloth of her glove she swiftly gets up and starts heading towards her best friend Shadow's long bangs stick matted of cold sweat on her forehead she feels sweat trickling down her back and she feels exhausted,but the terrifying fear of the thing chasing her fueled her long legs to keep going her legs started to throb she cursed Shadow lived so far the thing grabs her by the waist and takes her to a cave,slowly the animal puts her down on the cold rock floor she shivers moving her arms closer towards her chest.

She looks slowly towards the tall figure currently studying her with his Emerald green eyes they were filled with curiousity it was a boy by the way he had a six fur was Midnight blue with the quill tips white ,his muzzle was a really light teal,he had razor sharp teeth and claws,his shoes wherered with a white strip on the side with a buckle and the bottom with spikes,she immediatly figures he's a Alpha slowly makes it way towards her he lays next to her and wraps his big long blue fuzzy arm around her pulling her closer towards his chestin a intimate lovers spooning way immediately it dawned on Amy Rose this Alpha Werehog had chosen her as his mate! She was beyond scared so she began to try to pry the Werehog's heavy arm off her but he sensed it and tighted his hold not enough to choke but decided to escape at the morning soon she started hearing the soft snores and beating of the Werehog's heart,now that she thought about it he was cute when he slept son serene dreaming of a pleasent dream hopefully,but she slowly began slipping to the unconscious stae of sleep listenning the soft thumps of the creature's heart

-Werehog's P.O.V-

She looked so beautiful under the moonlight illuminating her face,i fell into a trance by her glamorous Jade green eyes that shined with cheerfulness even in the dead of night.I couldn't help but stare at each and every step she took then I knew I wanted her as my mate' I followed her,but she saw my silhoutte and ran away luckily I reacted quick and chased after fell I felt the pain since it must of hurt I get closer ,but she gets up and runs'she certainly is a stubborn one.I grabbed hold of her waist and run towards my cave, I lay her carefully on the floor as to not to injure her,she seems exhausted and she turns toward me and studies my figuer,but unsuccessfully since she started shivering. So being the gentleman I was imoved slowly towards her as to not alarm her and laid down next to her and wrapped my arm around her for warmth to radiate towards her,but like I had said before she was stubborn ,so she tried to slip away to escape,so I tighted my hold not enough to choke her but securely.I soon felt her relax and slip into her exhausted sleep.


	2. The Chase

The next day we look in a vast cave to see an unusual picture,a bubblegum pink hedgehog asleep in the arms of a frightening is the first to wake she notices the werehog is in deep slumber,so takes her opportunity to slip with ease under the furry arm of his and carefully but quietly makes it towards the cave's in the fresh mountain smell,she looks back once more to see if the werehog was awake when she sees its legs sprawled like a baby's when big furry form rising up and down with each deep breath when she looks to his face to find keen Emerald eyes watching her every movement she makes a hurried dash to the cave's opening and out when they begin cat and mouse beast begins to race towards her,but she confuses him by turning and running in zigzags to gain distance,she soon finds an abandoned ragged house with a conveniently put ivory-white she hurriedly gets on the stead and gallops past the forest green trees and away from the Werehog soon she recognized the streets,she was close to Shadow's home!

She past Mobians staring at her oddly whilst she past,she arrived and practically jumped right off the white stead and into the porch of Shadow. I knocked fiercely and rapidly feeling the creeping feeling that the Werehog was watching my every movement and blink.A pitch black hedgehog with quills curved upward and a red strip in a had a peach muzzle and arms,he wore snowflake white gloves with red and yellow strip that came out of his wore hover shoes and wore his trade-mark emotionless face

"What brings you here Rose"? No time for explanations,so I stepped around Shadow and right into the living room leaving a dumbfounded Shadow at the door." Sooo...make yourself at home I guess that's what I'm supposed to say".

"Shadow do you believe in Werehogs"?"Yeah why"?He asked clearly bored."Shadow he wants me can you help me"? "Who is him is it a Werehog"?"Yes". Shadow gets closer to Amy which currently sporting beads of sweat rolling down he temple."Rose go take a shower and rest okay"Amy nods and soon disappears into the hallway soon after you hear soft water falling and getting almost inaudible signalling Amy got in the checks the clock it's 6:30,he looks through the window and spots two intimidating Emerald green eyes and keen Teeth looking at him fiercely growling at smirked at the obviously Werehog not phased in the least by the silent threat messaged to the other.


	3. He found Us!

-Werehog's P.O.V-

I glare at the black and red hedgehog,I can't believe he just let her in and take her away from 's when I hear something,my ears perk up towards the sound,I clearly hear my angel's voice and a male's.

-End of Werehog's P.O.V-

"Rose are you done''?

''Yeah but what if the Werehog comes to take me away at night Shads I'm concerned with your safety too''?Amy asked causing Shadow to smirk with mischief.

''Then we'll have to sleep in same bed so if he tries anything he'll go through me first just to keep you safe Rose''.Shadow asked with a smile.(A/N:Shivers)

''Umm..''.Amy said Shadow felt pride getting that respond from ,then Shadow came to a horrifying discovery.

''Rose are you still...a..virgin''Shadow asked Amy looked at him shocked to the core of his question.

''Yeah what did you think the Werehog raped me or something''?Asked Amy raising an eyebrow in curiosity of what goes on in his mind.

''I'll go get the room ready be back in a minute okay''.Asked Shadow before going towards the bedroom without a second glance. Amy just didn't catch the red blush on his muzzle.

Amy's P.O.V-

I check the clock to see it read 7:00 pm.I sigh thinking what was that Werehog thinking in choosing me as his mate. I look out the window to get caught in a eye-lock with loving Emerald green shook into me knowing who owned those pair of eyes.I quickly scrambled into the room Shadow is at to find Shadow gone!

(A/N:Just kidding feeling evil today)

Shadow was staring out the window glaring with something as I made my way towards him,I hear a loud boom as if someone had broken solid wood...


	4. In His Arms Again

-Amy's P.O.V-

He's looking for me,so I quickly grab Shadow's wrist and jump out the window.

Meanwhile, a certain Werehog had heard her dash towards the window and came dashing towards them on all fours.

Worst mistake in the world because soon the Werehog had knocked Shadow out cold and grabbed Shadow my mind screamed!I look up to see a pissed off Alpha.I soon find myself carried by this animal inside a his cave and me shivering like a chihuahua.

''This is a random question do you talk''?I asked waiting for a response or nod.

''Yes why and I never got your name though gorgeous ''He asked winking at me.''..Amy..Amy Rose and yours''?

"Mine's Sonic the Werehog nice to meet ya''.

''Umm.. Sonic''?

''Yes Ames''?

''Could you let me done please''?As realising this he gently dropped her down.

-End of Amy's P.O.V-

''Are you hungry Ames''?Sonic asks looking at her.

''Now that you mention it I haven't eaten since the morning so sure''. Sonic picks Amy up bridal style and starts to the two a jealous Alpha male was watching their every movement with Ice-cold blue eyes on the coral-pink growls and soon starts to...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Dunamic here umm I know I haven't updated but if you think I should keep going tell me what you think by reviewing ok Dunamic out have a great day!

Dunamic~3


	6. Scourge

...emit a dark purple aura encasing his masculine figure.''Grrrrr''.The werehog bares out his chalk white canines at the navy-blue 's ears twitch at the sound of a low growl,feeling overprotective of Amy's well-being he pushes Amy closer to his furry tan looks up perplexed and flustered ,staring into Sonic's Emerald green eyes she gets distracted into there depth and fails to see the coincidently thrown branch stick.''Aaaah~''! Amy fell down while Sonic's nervous feeling came back,forgetting Amy had even fallen Sonic looked around smelling the air and found a minty fresh smell coming from the bushes on the third column of trees. Sonic walked slowly and steadily towards the slightly wavering bush''Sonic''?came the sweet scared voice of Amy Rose.

Sonic whipped his vast midnight-blue head towards Amy's direction ''Yes are you okay''?Momentarily forgetting the feeling of a possible threatening presence behind the bushes the Alpha went to tend the hedgehogette.''Sonic I'm tired can I ride on your back for a while unless you don't want to carry extra weight''?Amy asked timidly finding the floor quite interesting.A ivory-white gloved finger picked Amy's chin up to come face-to-face with Sonic's softened emerald-green eyes.''Ames you know I don't mind something as sexy as you to be on my back in fact I thought you'd like to be on the bottom''?Sonic smirked mischievously while Amy became as red as a tomato while flailing her creamy arms around wildly.

~Meanwhile from afar the Alpha lay watching in rage as he saw his princess fall and the navy-blue werehog not even look at her to see if she was okay.'Buzz Buzz 'his HTC phone vibrated he checked the caller I.D while powering down back to a vomit green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket and red glasses.''Scourge honey why don't you get your sexy ass over here and stop trying to kidnap her''?''Sally I can't,but it's okay you can have the werehog Amy's with okay because your not as fine as her''.'SLAM'! ''Whatta-''I couldn't finish my sentence when an enormous creature towered over me baring his pearly-white canines that dripped with saliva,the creature got in the way of the light and it clearly showed what creature type it is,a was staring at me with curiosity and sympathy?For what I'm practically here to just steal her away and make love with her but,this beautiful angel would have sympathy to even the Devil because of her big to the werehog hovering over me glaring at me seemingly thinking it's a Star Trek movie and able to use 'The Force' with his emerald green orbs so, I do what I always do and run away.''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!Only miliseconds from screaming the beast grabbed hold of me by the waist tortuously slow crushing me,what seemed like 2 seconds where hours to me.''STOP"!Came the elegant poised voice of my beloved Amelia was tugging on the werehog's hairy beast cocked his head to the side looking at the coral-pink hedgehogette in a bewildered manner.''Sonic stop he has done nothing to you so why should you torture him, he's probably terrified hence he tried to run away''.

Amy looked and sounded like a disappointed mother while the beast called 'Sonic'l ooked down in self you right after treating me like that you bast-.''What's your name''?Interrupting me from my thoughts my ice-blue eyes met jade green orbs and a soft-warm smile.''Scourge miss and your lovely name if I may ask''.She giggled music that filled my ears ''Amelia Rose but, you can call me Amy''.I couldn't help but,notice the emphasized you in her voice.


End file.
